White Darkness
by ObliviousAnimeGirl
Summary: Oz dreams take a different turn one night...but is this for the better, or worse. Valentine Present for Ozzy-Cat!


**HAPPY VALENTINE DAY MY VALENTINE-OZZY-CAT! I hope you like your present; well one of them. Since my Vegas is still being evil -glares at it- We will have a serious talk Mistor Vegas about that later...So back to the topic at hand! This is one story idea you don't know about for once x'D I think I tell you ever single one that pops into my head; good...and bad. You also never seem to dislike any of them so I hope the same goes for this one!**

**~Oaggie**

**Disclaimer- So, I in NO way own Pandora Hearts...but if you would like to buy it for me i'd love you forever! x) Then me and Ozzy-cat could make our awesome storys come true! Which would suck majorly for characters xD**

**Warnings- Ai shonen, yaoi, cuteness, and some angsty feelings...**

* * *

White Darkness

Oz watched the scene with bright and shiny eyes as he sipped his tea. Before him sat Gilbert Nightray who- to Oz amusement, was argueing with Alice about how unlady like she was. Next to Aice sat Sharon, who was sipping at her own tea- ignoring the comotion next to her as best she could; or anyone could for that matter.

Leo and Elliot were also there. Leo sat with his back pressed against a tree reading- you guessed it! A book! Elliot sat by his servant, watching him with a soft smile. His grin growing as Leo made a sound, or in anyway reacted to the book. Oz attention then drifted over to were Break and Liam were standing.

Xerxes Break hung upside down in a tree, grinning at a furious and worried Liam. "XERXES GET DOWN FROM THER-" He trailed off as the albino actully listened to him and slipped down from the tree. Break turned to Liam pulling him close and kissing him.

Oz made a face, and rolled his eyes. Those two where something. Always kissing, or argueing.

It was disgusting, but as his eyes drifted back to his long time servent he felt a pain in his heart. He wanted Gil to look at him like that. To hold him close and tell him he'd never be left alone again. Keep the nightmares away.

Gold eyes turned to meet green, and Oz felt his heart stop. He blushed softly, glancing away. Just to be safe he took a sip of his tea as his thoughts raced. He was caught staring! What if Gil thought he was weird or...worse! Guessed he liked him and didn't return the feelings.

He heard a soft chuckle and glance up to see Gil still watching him. "Gil?" He questioned, thankful that his voice did not break.

Gil smirked, "I was just curious if you liked what you saw?~" Oz breath caught in his throat as Gil winked. Winked...at...him!?

"I..." Oz didn't know what to say. What did one say when your hot servant who was usually a silly seaweed head acted sexy! Because right now Oz was at a lose for words, air, and simple rational thoughts.

Gil stood up taking Oz hand, and kissed his hand like a prince would. Thats also when Oz relized it was a dream. Only in his dreams would Gil ever do such a thing; at least without becoming a stuttering mess.

As Oz thought this the dream started to change. The people around him blurred out of focus, and he found himself knocked backwords as if falling. A light started growing around him, becoming brighter and brighter. He closed his eyes as the light became to bright.

When the light died down, he opened his eyes glancing around.

He was in a dim lit room. The shadows made Oz feel strange and erie, like he had seen this before. Many times. He wanted out of here.

The boy tried to move, but couldn't seem to. It was like his whole body was paralyzed. 'What the..' but before he finished the thought he heard foot steps in the distence. He glanced up to see Gilbert. But something was off, Oz could tell. Even from this distence.

Gilbert's face was shadowed, making him look diffrent. He was also taller, towering over Oz. When did his servant get so...big?

"G-Gil..." Oz tried to talk wondering what was going on. Gilbert showed no sign of hearing Oz. He stopped just inchs from the boy gazing down at him. He bent down and picked the blond up...

"So this is the real you?" he questioned. He expression darkened more. "A plush rabbit..."

Oz felt his blood run cold. He remebered this dream. It was were Gil saw his masters true form. That of a stupid plush rabbit. A chain. A...horrible monster. Images of what hes done flashed threw his mind. "N-no...make it st...stop!" he cried.

The worst of it all was...Gil rejected him.

The real him.

His Gil.

No.

"Please" he begged closing his eyes. "Anyone but Gi-" Thats when he felt a presure to his forehead.

His eyes snapped open, gazing up at Gil who was...kissing his forehead. "w-what?" he questioned.

"I love you Oz. No matter what..."

* * *

"...z...Oz. Honey wake up?" Oz eyes snapped open. He glanced around as his eyes started forcus. "Huh...what?" he relized his servant was leaning over him looking worried.

"Y-you were crying in your sleep honey..." he wispered reaching out to place a hand on Oz forehead, moving it to run threw Oz hair.

The blond sat up, blinking his wide eyes at Gil.

"I..." Oz began worried Gil would be angry with him. The raven reached up pressing a finger to Oz lips silencing him.

"You called my name. You said you loved me...and that you didn't want to be rejected for the real you..." Gil sighed looking away. "Oz...by now you should know I love you more then anything~" he turned flashing a smile at Oz that made the boy want to melt into a pile of goo foreward kissing Oz on the lips.

Everything froze for Oz in that moment. The feel of Gilbert's lips on his. The way there body were pressed together. The way Gilbert's hair felt as he reached up and ran a hand threw it.

It was all perfect.

Gil pulled away, cheeks flushed red. "Oz..."

It was Oz turn to press a small finger to Gilberts lips. "I love you too Seaweed head~"

* * *

**Well there you have it! I know it sucks, and there's no real plot. The ending seems rushed. Actually the whole story does but its a dream word? I guess there not meant to make sense or have any real time. Plus I didn't have anyone read over this...so there are most likely a LOT of spelling and grammar mistakes. The sad thing is...I even took a grammar class this year -shooooot-**

**But I just wanted to write a story that showed Oz dreaming about being his little rabbit self, and Gil accepting that. In my head it was really cute. Then I wrote it out and...-crys- But I still hope my Aibou likes it. I know she loves Ozbert so very much!**

**-message to Hikari- I wanted to add Erin and Edward in there too for you with the others but then that would confuse everyone x'D So I left the poor souls out T_T Oh my...Eddy's giving me the death glare -runs- So hope you liked your OzBert ;)**

**-Loves**

**Your Yami~**


End file.
